Dragon Arena
Introduction In the Dragon Arena, guilds are paired for guild versus guild battles. To win, guilds must earn points by occupying Strongholds. Dragite won in the event can be exchanged for items in the Dragite Shop. Players will not lose troops in this event. Wounded troops will be healed, damaged traps will be repaired, and their Wall will be restored once they leave the Dragon Arena. Gameplay The Wonders in the Dragon Arena are named Strongholds, which include Outposts, Transporters, Hot Springs, Ancient Remains and Citadels. Each Stronghold grants a different amount of points when occupied, and some even grant special boosts. The Dragon Altar lies in the center of the map, and serves as the starting point for Caravans. The Dragon Altar cannot be occupied. Players must defend a Stronghold for 3 consecutive minutes to occupy it. Once occupied, they will earn Guild Points and Solo Points per second. After the round ends, the guild that has earned more points will be victorious. Both guilds will receive prizes based on the outcome. Registration and Matching Guilds must register to participate in this event. Only guilds with at least 30 members with Castle Lv 17 and above before the event starts are eligible. Once a guild has registered, all guild members that meet the requirements can participate. Rank 4 and above members can register their guild 24 hours prior to the event, and choose one of eight time slots. This time slot can be changed at any time during the registration phase. By default, the first time slot is chosen. Guilds may not get the time slot they choose, and may be assigned to a different time slot. They will get a mail notifying them of the change. Guilds will be paired according to the official time slot they chose and the number of Cups they have. Guilds can enter the Dragon Arena during the time they are assigned to. From the start of the matching phase to the end of the event, guilds cannot be disbanded. Players can only represent the guild they are in when the registration phase starts. Players will not be able to participate if they switch guilds during the event. Leagues and Cups Guilds will be placed into Leagues in the Dragon Arena. New guilds will start from the Newbie League. League progression hinges on the number of Cups a guild has. In higher Leagues, there will be more Strongholds and Caravans, but fewer Transports. Guilds will earn or lose Cups based on their results on the Arena. The actual number of Cups will depend on the difference in Cups between the two battling guilds. Guilds will remain in the same League, and will not earn or lose Cups, if they do not register to participate. The system may pair guilds from different Leagues together in this case, the will follow the lower League's rules. If a guild does not get matched with an opponent, they will automatically win. Event Rules Entry Requirements * Players must be Lv 17 and above. * No wounded troops in the Infirmary. * No damaged traps and at full Wall HP. * Battle Fury must be inactive. * No troops outside Turf. * Each player can only enter the Dragon Arena once. * Guild members in the Dragon Arena cannot leave the guild or be kicked out of the guild. Dragon Arena Rules Players will be placed into a protected area when they enter the Dragon Arena, either at the top or bottom of the map. While in this area, they cannot be attacked, or initiate an attack. However, they can join a rally, and send reinforcements to Strongholds. Players will not earn resources, Player EXP, or Hero EXP from attacking players in the Dragon Arena. Leaders can only be imprisoned for 5 minutes in the Dragon Arena. Items cannot be used to execute prisoners or escape from Prison. Bounty or ransom can't be set for these prisoners. Healing wounded troops and repairing damaged traps while in the Arena only takes time, and does not cost resources. Wounded Tier 1 troops and damaged Tier 1 traps require some time to be healed or repaired. First Transport in the Dragon Arena ins free and does not require any items. Higher Leagues have a Transport Limit. This is shared within a guild. Guilds can earn more Transports by occupying Transporters, but cannot exceed the max Transports available. * Guild members cannot supply resources to each other in the Dragon Arena. * Certain Familiar skills cannot be used in the Dragon Arena. * Rally times in the Dragon Arena are shorter, and can be set for 1, 2, 3 or 5 minutes. * Actions in the Dragon Arena will not be included in profile or Guild Fest statistics. Caravan Rules Caravans will pass 2 or 3 Strongholds before reaching the Citadel. When a Caravan reaches a Stronghold, the side that has occupied the Stronghold will earn points. If a Stronghold is currently being battled for, the Caravan will stop until a side emerges victorious. Caravans will disappear once they reach the Citadel. No new Caravans will appear if the maximum number of Caravans are currently traveling. Leaving the Dragon Arena * Players will retain the points they earn in the Dragon Arena when they leave. * Players cannot re-enter the Dragon Arena if they leave midway though. * All Leaders caught in the Dragon Arena will be released when their captor leaves, * If a players Leader is imprisoned when they leave the Dragon Arena midway, they will only be released when their imprisonment ends. * Troops wounded in the Dragon Arena will be healed when the player leaves. This does not cost resources and there is no Infirmary capacity limit. * Traps damaged in the Dragon Arena will be repaired when the player leaves. This does not cost resources. However, if a players damaged Traps exceed their Trap Limit, the higher Traps will be repaired first. Remaining Traps will be placed under the Repair Traps section in their Castle Wall, and will not be automatically repaired. Event Process Points Caravan Citadel Hot Springs Ancient Remains. Grants a 50% Army ATK boost to all guild members when occupied. Transporter. Grants 5 Transports when first occupied. Grants another 1 Transporter per minute occupied. Outpost Rewards After the battle ends, both sides will win rewards. The winning guild will get Victory Rewards, while the losing guild will get Consolation Rewards. In the case of a tie, both guilds will get the Consolation Rewards. Cups can still be won or lost, and will be calculated the same way. Rewards will be distributed after the event ends. Players must stay in the guild they represented to get their rewards. * Guild Rewards: All guild members that entered the Dragon Arena will receive these rewards. * Solo Rewards: Earn checkpoint rewards by reaching checkpoints, which include Dragite. Trivia __NOEDITSECTION__ The Dragon Arena was officially added to the game December 12, 2019. Dragon Arena Map.png|Dragon Arena Map Category:Events Category:Guild Events